Parks, Castle, and Penguins
by thenameisdenise
Summary: Fill for castlefanfics prompts for Season 5
**A/N: This is for the prompts of Alex (castlefanfics in Tumblr). I joined two Season 5 prompts: _Penguins_ and _"You bought this for me?"_.
**

* * *

A familiar tune is coming from her living room. It's early Saturday and it's a miracle that she's enjoying it at home, having closing a week-long case the night before. At first he tries to place where he had heard it but coming up empty, he goes out of her bedroom to see what she's watching. It's one of those comedies that the critics love, the one with the improviser from that Saturday sketch show. He sees that she is playing it from her DVD.

"Erm, Beckett?" he asks tentatively.

"Mhmm," she responds without taking her eyes off the telly.

"You watching that again?"

She gets the remote and pauses the episode. It's the one with the married gay penguins, he realises. Inadvertently married gay penguins. She looks up at him then, her eyes narrowing.

"I love this show, just so you know."

"I know," Castle replies. "But not everybody gets that show. I'm not counting myself because obviously I do."

Kate looks at him sceptically. Then she motions for him to join her on the couch and he does.

"You must watch this," she says. "I know you know what it's about in general but it's not just a comedy."

"I trust you," he answers. "It's also political."

"Not entirely," Kate rebuts. "It's also how one woman fought for what she wanted and got it. It's also how she treasures her work and her friends."

As Kate continued to somewhat ramble on why she loves the show, Castle looks at her with understanding on his face.

"This episode is when Leslie married two penguins but she didn't realise that both were male penguins. Being gay is frowned upon until now that even in the animal world, they don't allow gay marriage."

Rick just looks at her as she continued to explain the episode. But the gears in his head is already devising a plan.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Kate asks her boyfriend.

Her eyes are currently blindfolded in a silk, lavender hankerchief that smells of something like the colour itself. She knows why it smelled like that. Castle still doesn't speak but only holds her arms and guides her from the back. She knows they're in the open, with the noises coming from people chattering about their work day. Suddenly, a familiar noise filled her ear. Actually, several of whatever is in front of them are making the noise.

Rick then takes off her blidfold and she finds herself in the penguin habitat in the Central Park Zoo. They have acquired a couple or more of the creatures since she was last here.

"What's this all about?" she asks him, one eyebrow raised.

He looks at her sheepishly, "I noticed that after you finished watching _Parks and Recreation_ , you switched on to _Happy Feet_."

She understood it now. Penguins. She was having a Penguin Saturday on her day off and he remembered. Ah, this man.

"Thank you, Castle," she says, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ooh, yeah, before I forget," he muses.

He gets something from his jacket pocket, a jacket which is suspiciously bulky. It was some form of document in a manila envelope. He gives it to her, a big smile on his face.

"I know that they're not even your favourite birds," he begins, to which Beckett chuckles. "But in honour of your Penguin Saturday..."

He trails off as Beckett opens the envelope. Inside is a document that says she owns one of the newer penguins.

"Is there an Adopt-A-Penguin program that I don't know about?"

"No. Well, yes. Technically," Rick begins. "It's just the naming rights. Read on."

Beckett continued to read the document and when she reached the end, her eyes becomes wide and her mouth forms an O.

"Castle..."

"Do you like it?"

"I don't really know what to say."

"Oh, it comes with this," he says, getting the suspicious bulk in his jacket.

It was a fluffy, plushie of a penguin. A representation of what's on paper.

"You bought this for me?" she asks incredulously. "A Gentoo penguin in the Central Park Zoo?"

"Yes," he replies. "But if you don't want it I can..."

He didn't even finish his sentence because someone already claimed his lips.

"Thank you," Beckett tells him when she gasped for air. "You literally know how to take someone's breath away."

Castle smiles at her and reclaims her lips for another long, slow kiss.

"So, shall we meet this penguin of yours?" he says, taking her hands in both of his.

They circled the habitat until they found the penguin. They looked at each other, silently deciding what to name the small, fuzzy creature who is already looking up them. A pair of hazel and a pair of blue orbs looked at the little guy simultaneously, both not caring if the silently decided name is fit for a horse. Always.

* * *

 **It's not much. Just mostly drabble and whatnots. And combining _Castle_ and _Parks and Recreation_ , two shows that I'm emotionally attached to. I just figured that Kate likes Leslie Knope.**

 **Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
